russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Captain Barbell,’ ‘Bida Best,’ ‘Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?’ and Other New Shows Revealed by IBC-13 in Trade Event
Posted on June 24, 2016 IBC-13 gave a sneak peek of its new shows that will showcase the talents and dreams of Filipinos at the IBC-13 trade event titled Isang Buong Channel held last Thursday (June 23) at the Metropoint Tent in Pasig City. Known as the Reality and Game Show Capital of the Philippines, the Kapinoy network with its lineup of reality shows set to amuse viewers. Crowd at IBC-13 Isang Buong Channel Trade Event Bida Best, the nationwide search for aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers, is now on Philippine television as the phonemenal network IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) producing a reality talent show to air this July. Also next month is the most-awaited game show The Million Peso Money Drop which is set to feature a celebrity contestant are presented with a million pesos (40 bundles of 25,000 pesos in 20 peso bills), they must be able to keep their money until the end of the game by correctly answering 8 multiple choice questions by placing their bundles of money on the trapdoor (among 4) they think is correct in 60 second counts. IBC and Secarats will producing a local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, to be hosted by Patrick Destura saw two teams competing against each other answering questions and taking part in messy games with the winners running through an obstacle course (the titular Fun House) at the end of the show. In the coming months, Dancing with the Stars, the first-ever reality dance competition, is set to return for the second season and is ready to introduce an aspiring dancer who have included high school and college students, models, actors, among others. Aside from the upcoming reality shows, the reigning singing talent search Born to be a Superstar was also one of the night’s highlights with judges Donna Cruz and Mark Bautista giving spectacular performances. Donna Cruz at IBC-13 Isang Buong Channel Trade Event The music continues as the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha brought the house down with the musical performances. Also giving a grand musical treat were Little Superstar judges Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jaya and Bryan Termulo. Meanwhile, a kiligfest ensued with the powerful diva Via Saroca gracing the stage and performing the theme song of their upcoming series You Light Up My Life, when she paired with Kobe Paras. Kobe Paras and Via Saroca at IBC-13 Isang Buong Chanel Trade Event The Kapinoy love team of Cherryz Mendoza and RIco dela Paz cheerful with the audience giddy with their heartfelt song number. The loyalty of My Princess stars Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson also sent the audience to a frenzy as they serenaded the crowd. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz at IBC-13 Isang Buong Champion Trade Event Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson at IBC-13 Isang Buong Champion Trade Event The much-awaited adult drama Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? featuring the country's top performer Jeffrey Hidalgo, the sexy primetime hottie girl Cara Eriguel and veteran actor Christopher de Leon in the hottest primetime drama. Cassy Legaspi and Belle Mariano topbill in the family drama Lara Laura.where they play teeenagers Lwho are determined the difficult about pitted the lesson each other Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega team up for the first time in the school-themed drama High School Life where they play teenagers who achive to study the lesson and learn the subject in high school as their classmate best friends, together with the real-life couple Kaye Abad and Paul Jake Castillo. Viewers should also unveil the retelling of the fantasy series Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. We will experience once again the action brought by a timeless classic, said IBC business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Everyone has to experience the Mars Ravelo collection. The masterpieces of Mars Ravelo are not our responsibility just to the Ravelo family, but to all Filipinos of every generation. In Captain Barbell, Dominic Roque unveiling the title role, as the Philippines’ most successful superhero in the world. Dominic Roque at IBC-13 Isang Buong Champion Trade Event Apart from the upcoming reality shows, the trade event also unveiled the newest fantasy series set to discover the fantasy, Magic Kamison featuring fantaserye princess Janella Salvador as Chuchay / Magic Kamison, and the action fantasy drama Enteng Kabisote featuring the action prince AJ Muhlach. Aside from the Kapinoy celebrities, the advertisers also had their shining moment as they played and won several cash prizes. The stars and love teams also expressed their gratitude for the advertisers’ unwavering support through a meet-and-greet. Victor Anastacio and Cara Eriguel served as the event’s hosts.